


For Want of a Nail

by 5SecsLeft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Clexa, Drama, F/F, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Torture, Warnings May Change, is this how tags work?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecsLeft/pseuds/5SecsLeft
Summary: The smallest of changes can have drastic effects. While removing the poisoned knife from Finn's stomach, Clarke receives the smallest of cuts... But Lincoln doesn't carry enough antidote for three people.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke made her way through the underbrush, careful to not trip over one of the many tree roots that littered the ground. She and Raven were making their way back to the camp after scavenging enough parts from Finn’s bunker to (hopefully) make a working radio to contact the Ark with. She smiled as she heard Raven trip and swear colorfully.

“Goddamn trees getting in my goddamn way.”

“Raven, c'mon. Really? It's not like it’s hiding from you, just pay more attention to where you’re walking,” she chastised good naturedly as she turned to help the mechanic back to her feet. She got a glare in response as Raven refused to take Clarke’s hand and instead rise on her own.

“Thanks, but I don’t need your help.”

Clarke raised her brow at Raven’s terse reply. “Okay, seriously, what is it with you? I have been nothing but polite since you got here, but you seem to have it out for me. What, is it something I did?”

Raven growled at her, pulling out her necklace. “Look familiar?”

Blinking in surprise, Clark just nodded. “Yeah, it looks the deer Finn made me. That’s what, a raven?” She trailed off. “Is… that what this is about? That he made me something like he did for you? It’s not like I was keeping it a secret, I even told you the story behind it.”

“ENOUGH!” she snapped, “I am sick and tired of this little miss goody-two-shoes routine. I know the truth, and I’m tired of you lying to my face!” At the stunned look on the blonde’s face she continued. “He made me this when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I’m assuming that you skipped straight to fucking?”

To Raven’s surprise, and displeasure, Clarke burst out laughing.. “What the hell is so funny?”

“You think that.... That Finn and I…” Laughing so hard she was barely able to string together a complete sentence, Clarke snorted a brief answer.. “It’s- it’s not like that. Raven I promise you there is no-nothing romantic between the two of us.”

“Bull. Shit.” The mechanic grumbled.

Seeing how serious Raven really was, Clarke was able to control her breathing. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she began to try and convince her of the truth. “Raven, there is seriously nothing going on between us. It could never happen.”

“Oh yeah? Why not? Is he not good enough for you,  _ princess  _ ?”

“What? No! He’s a great guy, and a good friend. But like I said, it could never happen. I don’t even like-” Clarke cut herself off suddenly and looked away from the other girl.

“Don’t even like what?”

“Nothing. Drop it.”

The brunette smirked at the reluctant blonde. “No. I don’t think I will drop it. Tell me.”

Clarke face flushed with red as she mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

Speaking louder, Clarke answered her again, but was still too quiet to hear.

“Speak up woman.”

“GUYS!” Clarke finally blurted out, face bright red. “It could never happen because I don’t even like guys. Okay? Happy now?”

Now that, that was not expected at all. The two women stood there, Raven in stunned silence and Clarke breathing heavily from her admission. She had rarely spoken it out loud, not since she was a child and told her mom that she wanted to marry Agent Hill from that pre-war movie about superheroes. Her mother’s sickeningly sweet answer of _ ‘it’s only a phase. You’ll grow out of it soon enough. What about the Captain, hm? He’s very handsome isn’t he Clarke?’  _ had served to let her know that it wasn’t exactly… normal for her to show interest in women. Since then she had only spoken of it to Wells who had simply shrugged and promised not to tell anyone else.

“Oh… um. Huh.” The mechanic recovered first. Coughing to hide her embarrassment, she awkwardly shuffled her feet.

Huffing loudly, Clarke turned to keep walking. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t… spread it around, okay?”

Seeing that Clarke was leaving her behind, Raven quickly caught up. Trying to dispel the awkwardness between them, she took a stab at humor. “So… you’re a lily licker huh?”

Clarke tripped over her own feet and stumbled for a few steps before righting herself. “A what?”

“Y’know, a sister fister, rug muncher, muff diver-”

“ALRIGHT I GET IT!” Clarke bellowed and avoided eye contact as they kept walking. She grumbled “Yes, I like women. Could you keep it down?”

“Jeez Griff, calm down. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“I don’t want people to know okay? People already treat me differently because of who my mom is, I don’t want them to think I’m a freak too.” She mumbled in response.

Raven put a hand on Clarke’s arm and stopped them. “Woah, okay, what? Why would they think you’re a freak?”

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head, Clark answered her. “Because it’s not normal is it? Only freaks and weirdos like their own gender.”

The mechanic scoffed in response. “Where did you hear that load of crap?”

“I, well,” Clarke fumbled a bit, not at all expecting Raven’s reaction. “My mom-”

“Your mom? Shit Abby, what the actual fuck? That is so not cool!” Raven cut her off with a disgusted groan. “And here I thought she was really badass. Listen, Clarke. It doesn’t matter who you like okay? Some girls like girls and some like guys. Same with boys, sometimes they like guys and sometimes they like girls. Heck, there's even people who like both, I know I do!”

Giving a sad smile in response, Clarke shook off Raven’s hand gently. “Thanks, but you’re just saying that.”

“Clark, I’m not, really.” The brunette sincerely said.

Turning to her companion the blonde gave a hesitant smile. “You’re not just trying to make me feel better?”

“Nope.”

“And you really like girls too?”

“Yup.”

A happy chuckle escaped Clarke’s lips as she shook her head and wiped her eyes, surprised at the small amount of moisture she found there. “I thought I was the only one.”

“Really? Have you not seen how, what’s her name, Roma looks at Monroe? I’m pretty sure those two have been banging since day one.” She snorted at the shocked look on Clarke’s face. “Anyways, come on. We should hurry back. Hopefully they’ve found Octavia by now.”

Realizing that they had been wasting time, Clarke nodded in response and picked up the pace.

The rest of their trip back to camp was uneventful, save for Raven tripping over a few more tree roots. Their arrival back at camp however was a different story. Apparently Bellamy and the others had found Octavia, and more than a bit of trouble too.

“You sure took your sweet time Griffin! We found Octavia, and the grounder who took her. He and his buddies didn’t go down without a fight.” Bellamy stormed over to them, angry that it had taken her so long to get back. He was covered in blood and dirt, his shirt torn at the collar.

A cold feeling of dread washed of the medic. “How many?” She asked shakily

“Three dead and two injured," he huffed in response. "Octavia got hit by an arrow and Finn got stabbed in the stomach.  Jasper is with them now, trying to keep Octavia distracted.”

“Take me to them," Clarke told him, trying to stay calm like her mother had taught her. Bellamy led them into the dropship, having cleared it out and deciding that it would be the most appropriate place for surgery. 

The first thing she noticed was the stench of blood, followed by the eerie quiet. Octavia sat to the side, her eyes closed in pain and her injured arm held gingerly to her chest. Jasper standing next to her awkwardly, unsure of what to do. When she locked her eyes on the unmoving form of Finn she gasped. He lay there, deathly still and barely breathing, the grounder’s knife sticking out of him at an odd angle. She steeled herself and walked over to examine him. Raven simply stood at the entrance, to overwhelmed to move.

Careful to avoid moving the knife, the blonde set to work. The blade was in a difficult position, stuck between two of his ribs. She couldn’t tell how deep it ran, but there was a very good chance it had hit something vital. Something she didn’t know how to deal with.  “Shit,” she swore. “Raven, how quickly can you get the radio working?”

Shocked at of her stupor, the mechanic could barely squeak out a weak, “What?”

“The radio, Raven. I need it working now,” Clarke mumbled as she continued her examination of the wound. It looked like the exterior bleeding had stopped, so that was something at least.

“The fuck does the radio have to do with anything?” Bellamy shouted. Furious that she could think of something like that when their people were so hurt.

She looked up from Finn’s wound and made eye contact with Raven, her eyes full of dread. “Because I can’t save him,” she exhaled, “I need to talk to my mom. Have her walk me through the steps.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Well then. This is my first fic on this site and the first one I've seriously written for this fandom. One thing that bugged me was how Lincoln had enough antidote for two people. It was an awfully small vial. That spawned the idea of what if Clarke was cut by the poison knife too? One thing led to another, and well. Here I am. Chapter two should be up fairly soon, its mostly complete and just needs some fine tuning.
> 
> EDIT 9/22 Fixed some grammatical errors and updated Chapter 1 a bit. The story is still the same, just minor fleshing out at the end.
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

_“Shit,” she swore. “Raven, how quickly can you get the radio working?”_

_“The fuck does the radio have to do with anything?”_

_“Because I can’t save him,” she exhaled, “I need to talk to my mom. Have her walk me through the steps.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The stunned silence that greeted her admission stretched on for several minutes before being broken by Raven. 

“Shit, alright. Yeah, I can do that.”  She took a deep breath and one last lingering look Finn before squaring her shoulders. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll not only have the radio working I’ll have a fucking video conference going.” She marched to her workstation and started sorting the scrap she and Clarke had salvaged from the bunker.

Clarke glanced at Jasper who looked lost standing next Octavia. “Jasper, I need moonshine. Lots of it.” Given something to do the boy seemed to settle a bit and he set about his task. “Octavia, let me see your arm.” Groaning in pain the younger girl shifted so Clarke could examine her. “Hm, you’re lucky. The arrow is logged pretty deep, but it looks like it's only in your muscle. If it had hit bone then this would have been very bad.”

“Well whoop-dee-freaking-doo, don’t I feel special,” The girl hissed in pain. “Fuck! That hurts!” She shouted as Clarke moved her arm to get a better look.

“Yeah well, it’s going to hurt a lot more before I’m done. Bellamy, get some clean rags. And heat your knife over a torch,” Clarke commanded him, her tone firm and leaving no room for arguing.

Bellamy returned quickly and roughly handed Clarke the items she requested. “Here. Anything else?” He stood to the side and set a torch into the makeshift wall holder above them, in case Clarke needed to reheat the knife.

Clarke took one of the rags and pressed it into the entrance wound. Keeping pressure on it, she took a deep breath. “Okay, ready?” She asked Octavia, giving her a reassuring smile.

“For wha-argh!” Octavia choked out in pain as Clarke pushed the arrow through to the other side. Octavia groaned as Clarke broke the shaft and pulled the arrow out completely.

“For that. And this.” She grimaced as she pushed the heated blade to the younger girl’s entrance wound. The stench of burning flesh reached her nose as Octavia cried out sharply. Once the wound was sealed she reheated the knife and repeated the process on the other side. Octavia curled into herself and whimpered lightly.

“Shh, It’s okay, you’re done,” Clarke whispered soothingly to her. “What the hell happened anyways?”

Bellamy stood behind Clarke and let out a frustrated growl, “A fucking Grounder kidnapped O, that’s what happened! His buddies killed our friends when we went looking for her, and when we found her he tried to kill us all.”

Octavia sighed and shook her head. “He didn’t kidnap me Bellamy, he saved me!”

“Oh he saved you, did he? Was he saving you by stabbing our friend? Or what about when he was locking you in his cave? Huh? Was that how he was saving you," he shouted at her, his hands clenched into fists." I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

“Enough!” Clarke snapped at him. “Go take a walk Bellamy. I don’t need your help anymore. Maybe go help the others bring supplies inside, it looks like there’s a storm coming.” He scoffed at her dismissive tone and stormed away. Seeing that he was gone she turned back to her patient. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Octavia spoke slowly, her face contorted into a grimace, “Bell… he was being an ass. I was pissed and ran off. I couldn’t see very well in the dark and fell down a ravine. Next thing I know I’m in this cave with a Grounder. I freaked. He held me down and put a hot knife to me knee, like you did just now. Then I passed out.”

“He cauterized your knee? Show me” The younger girl moaned with the effort it took to shift her weight. “Hm, why would he do that?” Clarke questioned her, but Octavia only looked away. “Octavia, look at me. Why do you think he helped you?”

“I… I think he might… I think he likes me Clarke,” the younger girl answered shakily, fear and doubt apparent in her voice. She took a deep shuddering breath before continuing with her story. “When I woke up I escaped. I was trying to find my way back to camp when I heard them.” 

“Grounders?”

“No,” Octavia shook her head. “The others, they were yelling. Grounders found them and were picking them off one by one. I was about to call out to them when the Grounder from the cave grabbed me. He clamped his hand over my mouth and pushed me to the ground. Next thing I know I see a spear go by and Roma’s pinned to a tree not ten feet from me.” She made eye contact with Clarke, conviction shining in her eyes. “He pushed me out of the way, I’m sure of it Clarke.”

Clarke was silent for a long time before she nodded. “Well, he was definitely trying to help you. But that still doesn't explain how you got shot and how Finn got stabbed.”

“I was getting to that. The Grounder carried me back to his cave and,” she stuttered a bit,” and he chained me up. Then he left. When he came back I knocked him out with a rock and tried to escape. That’s when Bellamy showed up,” Octavia paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “Finn was examining the Grounder, and he said something about a fog horn. Next thing I know Bellamy is talking about killing the Grounder and Finn got stabbed. The Grounder attacked Bellamy, but Jasper knocked him out. We were making our way back to camp when I got shot. I guess some of the other Grounders had come back.”

“Why would he save you only to keep you chained up? It would make more sense for him to turn you over to his people as a hostage…” Clarke drifted off. She shook her head, time to worry about that later. Seeing Jasper coming up next to her with two large bottles of moonshine she stood up. “Thanks Jasper, leave those next to Finn and come keep Octavia company for me, I’m going to check on the radio situation.”

“Sure thing Clarke,” the goggle headed boy answered quietly.

The medic walked briskly over to where the mechanic had set up shop. She gave a lingering glance to Finn’s pale face, and swore to herself that she wouldn’t let anymore of her friends die. Arriving at Raven’s side she looked at the mess of wiring and components that lay out on the table. “Whats going on?”

“Shit!” Raven flinched, startled at Clarke’s arrival. She took a breath before answering, “I don’t know. I was able to salvage most of the panel Bellamy ripped out, but the signal is too weak, I can’t reach the Ark with this.”

“Well, can we boost the signal? What do you need?”

“I could try boosting it with more power, but… if I did that then it would probably knock out the ship lights. If that happen,” Raven sighed, “you would be performing surgery by torch light.”

Clarke was silent for a few minutes. She was already going to have to perform an incredibly risky surgery in terrible conditions, could she do it without proper lighting? “Dammed if we do, dammed if we don't huh? Shit, okay go for it. I can't save him without my mom's help anyways."

“Alright. Give me a few minutes to splice the power circuit and we should be in business.” The mechanic grabbed her tools and a few of the scrap pieces and set about trying to tie the makeshift radio into the power system. Several tense minutes followed, interrupted only by Raven’s mumbled swears as she shocked herself a few times. “Motherfucker!” She shouted after a particularly large jolt arced through her hand.

“Raven!” Clarke hurried over to the brunette, the last thing they needed was another person getting hurt.

Waving off the blonde’s concern she rushed back to the radio. “Okay, that should be enough power.” Raven took a deep breath and steeled herself. Pulling on the headset, she mumbled quietly to herself, “hopefully it's not too much for the radio and doesn’t fry its circuits.”

“What was that?”

  
“Nothing! Here we go Princess!” The mechanic powered on the Radio again and for a minute all was quiet, before a loud cracking sound filled the air and the lights went out, plunging them into near total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all minor changes to the Canon so far, but they add up quickly.You can see from Chapter 1 where Raven confronted Clarke about Finn, that it slowed them down a bit and changed the timeline. In the show Clarke and Raven arrived back to camp first, and had more time to set up the equipment. Here though... it's a race against the clock since Finn was injured sooner and Raven didn't have the proper amount of time to set up the Radio, so you see her having to improvise a bit.
> 
> Speaking of Chapter 1, I did update it a bit, mainly grammatical errors, but a few minor changes to flesh it out a bit. I don't have a beta and working a full time job while being a student ( and being incredibly impatient...) makes it a bit difficult for me to catch all the errors the first few times through. If you spot anything let me know and I'll correct it!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments! They really mean a lot to me :) It'll be a few more days before I can update since i picked up some extra shifts at work, but I already have chapter 3 outlined so hopefully I can get that done sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck that’s loud!” Raven grunted as she removed the headset. There was a  crackling sound coming from it, loud enough to fill the room. She tried to adjust the volume, but it made no difference to the static coming from the headset.  “Well, no volume but the radio is working. Now I just need to isolate the frequency to reach the Ark.”

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Finally, some progress. She watched Raven twist and turn different dials before taking a look around the room. The torch Bellamy had left was providing some meager light, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough for the risky surgery she had to attempt. “Jasper,” she called, “See if you can get more torches or flashlights. I’m going to need a lot more light than this.” The goggle headed boy nodded and headed out in search of the items. “Octavia, how are you feeling?” The blonde walked over to her side.

The brunette in question grunted. “Hurts. Feels hot.” She shuffled on the floor, trying to make herself more comfortable.

Clarke felt her forehead. It was pretty warm, could she have an infection? She put on a reassuring smile. “That’s okay, you’ve been through a lot of trauma, your body is pretty overwhelmed. It should go away within the hour. In the meantime, try to sleep, it might make you feel better.” She turned away from the younger girl. That fever was worrisome, if she did have an infection and Clarke had cauterized infected tissue inside then things could get bad. She’d need to ask her mom about it once they established contact. If they established contact.

“Come in Ark Station,” Raven said into the microphone, “Please come in. Ark Station can you hear me?” She turned more dials and tried again, “Calling Ark Station, are you there?” Jumbled static answered her. “Come on! Please, the 100 are alive, can anyone hear me?”

Clarke paced next to Raven, her gaze alternating between Finn and the radio, her apprehension mounting. What if they weren’t able to make contact in time? What if she messed up? What if it was too late and Finn was going to die anyways? What if, what if, what if, her mind raced with countless thoughts, each one worse than the last. 

Her eyes were locked onto the barely breathing body of her friend when she heard a garbled voice next to her. _“This is - restricted channel - identify yo-self.”_ She whipped around and locked eyes with Raven.

Quickly adjusting the last dial she turned, Raven answered “This is Raven Reyes, from Mecha station! I’m transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin now!”

What followed was more static, but then the familiar voice of Sinclair cut through. _“-old on Rav-, we’re tryin - boost your sig-.”_

Clarke let out a breathless chuckle as Raven belted out a happy “YES!” at the sound of the voice. The brunette fumbled with the headset to try and make it clearer. She’d have to get a proper speaker setup for long term conversations, but for now they would make due.

_“Raven? Are you there?”_

Clarke gasped, “Mom?” Her breath caught in her throat. “Mom, it’s me.”

_“Clarke? You’re -”_

Clarke interrupted her, “Mom I need I your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder.”

_“Clarke this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are_   _survivors on the ground?”_

“Yes. The ground is survivable,” She answered. Taking a deep breath she continued, “Mom he’s dying. The knife is still in his chest. I… I don’t know what to do.”

There was a long pause before the radio crackled to life again. _“Hold on Clarke, we’re going to transfer you to medical.”_ Jaha’s voice came through the headset. _“Did... is my son alive?”_

"I'm sorry Chancellor, he... Wells is... dead." The silence that answered her stretched on for an eternity.

It was at that moment that Jasper rushed back inside, his eyes wide, an unlit torch in his left hand and a handful of flashlights in his right. “What is it, I heard a shout and rushed back.”

“We made contact. They’re patching us into Medical so Abby can talk Clarke through the surgery.” Raven answered him. She took the torch from him and moved to light it. “In the meantime let’s set up the lights.”  

After a few minutes of fumbling and Clarke changing her mind about where she wanted the lights placed, the radio buzzed.  
  
_“Clarke? Jackson and I are ready for you. What’s the patient's condition?”_ Abby’s voice was so calm, almost as if she wasn’t about to talk her daughter through massive surgery.

She motioned to Jasper, who was stuck holding a torch and a flashlight over Finn’s body, to move closer. “The uh, the blade is at a sharp upward angle. Between the sixth and seventh ribs.” 

_“How deep is it?”_

“I… I can’t tell.”

There was a pause. _“That’s alright. Do you see any fluid?”_

She shook her head. “No, there’s no fluid. But it looks like the blood has started clotting around the knife. And he feels warm,” she added as an afterthought. Octavia had felt warm too, she thought. Looking at the younger girl she did look paler.

_“That’s alright, fever sometimes accompanies trauma. If there’s no fluid then the pleural membrane is intact, which is a very good sign. He’s lucky.”_

Raven let out a little chuckle. “Hear that? You’re lucky,” she whispered into Finn’s ear.

_“Okay then. What tools do you have to work with? Anything you can use as an antiseptic? Suturing supplies?”_

Clarke looked around, the moonshine was next to Finn and Bellamy’s knife still sat next to Octavia. “We have moonshine, and a knife.”

Jasper spoke up, his arms sore from holding the lights in position. “What about wire? Looks like there’s extra,” He nodded to the Raven’s workstation, “can she use that for suturing?”

_“What type of wire?”_ Both Clarke and Jasper turned to Raven for an answer.

The mechanic fumbled with her equipment for a minute before holding up a decent length of bronze wire. “Would copper work?”

_“Copper will work, just make sure to heat it as hot as you can. Alright, sterilize your hands with the moonshine, and have someone heat the copper.”_ Clarke grabbed the bottle closest to her and quickly rinsed her hands with it. She handed it to Raven who took a deep drink before cleaning her hands too. The brunette took a deep breath and picked up the copper. She motioned to Jasper to bring the torch down, and held it gingerly at one end and carefully held it over the flame.

“Okay Dr. Griffin, I’m sterilizing the wire now.” Raven grimaced as she felt the metal heat up in her hand.

_“Good. Now, clean around the blade as much as you can. Make sure not to touch the knife.”_

 Clarke splashed moonshine onto Finn’s stomach and brushed away some blood, but much still lingered. “Next?” Jackson’s garbled voice came through the speaker, but it was too quiet to anyone to understand him. “What was that?”

_“Nothing,”_ her mother answered her. _“Listen carefully Clarke, you are going to need a firm grip on the knife. When you pull it out you need to angle it up and to the left. Very, very slightly to the left as it exits the ribcage.”_

“How slightly?”

Jackson’s voice came through again, _“Three -ers Clarke.”_

“What? I didn’t hear you. You cut out.”

_“Three millimeters Clarke. Millimeters, understand?”_

“Yeah, okay. Three millimeters,” she sighed.

_“Steady hands now. Once the knife is out the hard part is over.”_ Her mother’s calm voice washed over her. _“Is everything ready?”_

“Fuck,” Raven hissed. She moved her hands away from the torch. “The copper is as hot as I can get it. Is it enough Clarke?” She grimaced, the wire just beginning to turn a dull red.

The blonde nodded. “It’ll be fine. Okay mom, I’m going to extract the knife now.” Clarke took several deep breaths. She placed her left hand on the handle of the knife, and her right on Finn’s abdomen next to the wound. Breathing through her nose she carefully started pulling on the blade. She kept steady, even pressure with her right hand, despite the sticky. Finn’s blood had started coagulating around the knife and it was fighting her. Three millimeters to the left, two millimeters to the left, one millimeter to the left, she paused.

That should be enough, now straight out. She started pulling harder, and the knife was halfway out when Finn woke up. He jerked under her hands and she froze. “Finn you can’t move. I’m removing the knife.” 

“Good… good plan,” he gasped. Despite his best efforts he still twitched and shuddered.

“Raven, hold him down!” Clarke ordered the brunette.

She threw herself over him, pinning him down with her weight. “Hold on Finn, we’re almost done.” She brushed his hair with her left hand, the wire still clenched tightly in her right.

_“Clarke stay calm.”_ Her mother’s voice came through the radio again. _“Keep pulling slowly.”_

“I’ve got it.” Clarke grit her teeth and repositioned her hands. Getting a new grip on the knife with her left hand, she pushed down around the knife with her right. “Okay, last stretch Finn. Three, two-” She began counting down when a flash of light and a crash of thunder hit them. The whole dropship shook around them. She stumbled into the table and jerked the knife out of Finn’s side.

“Aurgh!” The boy gasped as the blade was removed. He lay shuddering for a few minutes before he passed out again. Clarke dropped the knife and stood there breathing heavily for a moment. She was dimly aware of a burning feeling coming from her right hand, but she ignored it.

_“Clarke? What -at noise - ppened?”_ Her mother’s jumbled voice came through the headset. Clarke had opened her mouth to say something when several bolts of lightning struck nearby. The dropship rattled again and loud static burst from the radio.

“Shit,” Raven mumbled as she rushed over to it. Sighing, she turned to the others. “Well, looks like we won’t be talking to the Ark again. At least not until this storm ends, too much interference.”

“Well shit,” Octavia supplied from her spot on the floor. She grunted and got to her feet, moving out of the way as the delinquents came rushing inside. “Without the radio or the lights it’s going to be pretty hard to ride out this storm.”

“We’ll make due,” the blonde answered. She ignored the commotion and picked up the moonshine. She cleaned up the wound as best as possible and quickly sutured it, making sure to have even stitches. After she finished she slowly sank to the floor. Just as she was getting ready to take a well deserved break, she heard a commotion from the door as several kids crowded it. Sighing as she got to her feet she quietly muttered, “What now?”

The crowd parted to reveal Bellamy and Monroe were dragging a body into the ship. Octavia sucked in a sharp breath, it was the Grounder.  “What the Hell is this Bellamy?” She stormed over to him, her arm still held gingerly.

“It’s time to get some answers,” the older boy answered darkly as the people around them cheered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the surgery folks! This chapter took a bit longer than I wanted because I had to keep re-watching the episode to get the right dialogue, not that I used much of it. The next chapter is when things really start diverging from canon, so stay tuned! That one I'm expecting to be out in another week or so.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Well then. This is my first fic on this site and the first one I've seriously written for this fandom. One thing that bugged me was how Lincoln had enough antidote for two people. It was an awfully small vial. That spawned the idea of what if Clarke was cut by the poison knife too? One thing led to another, and well. Here I am. Chapter two should be up fairly soon, its mostly complete and just needs some fine tuning.
> 
> EDIT 9/22 Fixed some grammatical errors and updated Chapter 1 a bit. The story is still the same, just minor fleshing out at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: People have brought to my attention that my decision to "make Clarke completely gay because reasons"(my own words) could be considered Biphobic. I would like to sincerely apologize for this. It was not my intention to offend or ostracize anyone. I should have phrased it better.
> 
> However the decision to make Clarke a lesbian instead of bi was not taken lightly and will have effects in this story. All I ask is that you give it a chance.


End file.
